


A Breath of Fresh Air

by Cutio



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Epilepsy, Epileptic!Tybalt, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Migraine!Mercutio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutio/pseuds/Cutio
Summary: Боже, что он только что увидел? В его кровати – единственной в номере кровати, стоит заметить, - уже кто-то лежал, укутавшись одеялом так, что наружу торчали лишь босая ступня и яркая копна колос, разбросанных по подушке. И, Господи, ему, что, показалось, или же этот кто-то только что глухо пробормотал ему «заходи, дорогой»?





	A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Breath of Fresh Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816655) by [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo). 



> Примечание автора:  
> "Представьте свой ОТП, делящий один номер на двоих, пока отель усердно пытается устранить это недоразумение".

— Здесь какая-то ошибка, — заявил Меркуцио, уставившись на ключ в своей руке, — Здесь какая-то ошибка и я требую другой номер.

— Но, — осторожно начал робкий портье за стойкой, — У нас _нет_ других номеров.

— Но, — в тон ему ответил Меркуцио, — я _заказал_ номер для новобрачных.

Нельзя было точно определить, хотел сотрудник отеля прыснуть со смеху или разрыдаться в голос, но это, в общем-то, было не так важно. Важнее, что у Меркуцио были деньги. Он редко открыто демонстрировал их наличие, но они определённо были. А ещё у него было природное очарование. И потребности. И иногда, когда он «выходил на улицу прогуляться», это означало, что он снимет комнату в хостеле и проведёт там необходимое ему время в полном одиночестве. И никому точно не следует знать, что в такие моменты он просто устает от отыгрывания роли безрассудного шута двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, порой прячась от всего мира.  
И огромный, полный роскоши пустой номер был именно тем, в чём он как раз остро нуждался. Известите, что выданный ему ключ вовсе не обеспечит его этим в ближайшее время, оказалось весьма удручающим.

— Глядите-ка, я прекрасно знаю, что вы мне сейчас пытаетесь предложить: замызганную комнатушку, которую может себе позволить любая дворняга, где есть лишь одна малюсенькая кровать. Ну, а теперь посмотрите на меня — я же огромный! Как я, по-вашему, там помещусь?

Молодой портье, полыхая алыми щеками, ещё раз судорожно порылся в россыпи ключей.

— П-прошу п-п-прощения, сэр, но номер для новобрачных уже заняла пара молодоженов, и мы не можем просто выкинуть их оттуда, это же исп-п-портит их торжество, — кажется, отсутствие возражений со стороны Меркуцио хотя бы на этот счёт вселило в него немного уверенности: многие постояльцы наверняка разозлились бы ещё больше после такой реплики, — Послушайте, я уже связался с менеджером, и он сказал, что прямо сейчас решает этот вопрос, и вы получите другой номер совсем скоро, как только это станет возможным, сэр.

Меркуцио удрученно застонал и нервно запустил руку в волосы.

— Ладно! Ладно. Передайте ему, чтобы позвонил, как всё будет готово. Мне и вправду нужно поспать.

Юноша перевёл взгляд на часы на противоположной стене. Уже стоял поздний вечер, и Меркуцио всё-таки объявил, что останется на ночь, а утром непременно напишет жалобу куда надо. Выходило рановато и невыгодно, но портье справедливо рассудил, что в такой ситуации лучше благоразумно промолчать.

Меркуцио же лишь кивнул на прощание и лихо развернулся на каблуках:

— Кстати, мне бы понравилось ваше личное участие в выборе комнаты. Меня всегда подкупали кожаные перчатки.

Сотрудник отеля громко сглотнул и боязливо поспешил приступить к тщательному штудированию списка всех забронированных номеров.

* * *

 

Он щёлкнул выключателем. По спине пробежал холодок. Потом быстро повернулся, чтобы захлопнуть дверь.

Боже, что он только что увидел? Нервно убрав упавшую на лицо прядь, он потратил несколько мгновений, чтобы спокойно выдохнуть. В его кровати — единственной в номере кровати, стоит заметить, — уже кто-то лежал, укутавшись одеялом так, что наружу торчали лишь босая ступня и яркая копна колос, разбросанных по подушке.  
И, господи, ему, что, показалось, или же этот кто-то только что глухо пробормотал ему «заходи, дорогой»? Тибальт почувствовал, что его сейчас хватит удар, и прижал руку к груди, опасаясь свалиться навзничь в любой момент. Он уже представил себе горький привкус предсмертной пены на губах, когда дверь жалобно скрипнула, принося осознание того, что ему ничего не привиделось, и какой-то человек действительно нагло занял _его_ номер.

— А, это ты? — голос позади прозвучал будто расстроенно. У Тибальта нервно подёрнулось веко; он не мог никак осмелиться развернуться, — Что же, проходи. Похоже, что администрация этого места сильно облажалась.

Неуверенный, как ему лучше поступить — остаться на месте или предпринять хоть что-нибудь, — Тибальт медленно обернулся, внезапно увлеченный узорчатым полом.

— Как я вижу, тот факт, что мои вещи уже были здесь, не навел тебя на мысль поискать другую комнату?

— Он бы навел меня на мысль поискать другую комнату, но проблема в том, что они все уже заняты, — Меркуцио тяжело вздохнул, — Извини, я просто очень устал и хотел поспать, — он неопределённо махнул рукой на смятые покрывала.

Тибальт с удивлением обвел глазами помещение.

— И ты даже не прикасался к моему багажу?

— Не-а, — Меркуцио снова зарылся в ворох одеял, зевнув. Даже в этой взбитой мешанине из постельных принадлежностей он привычно умудрялся выглядеть какой-то королевской персоной на своём мягком троне.

Тибальт ему, конечно же, не поверил, прикинув, что его недруг, вечная заноза в заднице, просто не мог упустить такого редкого шанса. Он опустился у чемодана, придирчиво оглядывая его содержимое.

— Ты точно рылся в нём, не мели чушь, Меркуцио, я тебя прекрасно знаю: ты просто безответственный клоун. Постоянно прилипающая к моей обуви грязь. За этим ты сюда пришёл? Снова позлить меня?

Меркуцио зажмурился, откидываясь на матрас и устало растирая пальцами глаза.

— Ага. Перебрал все кармашки, нашёл парочку интересных фотографий. Вот уж не думал, что ты такое носишь, но те красные стринги мне понравились…

— Что?! — яростно вскинулся Тибальт, подлетая к кровати, а затем запустил в бедного Меркуцио первой попавшейся чёрной рубашкой, мгновением ранее аккуратно вынимаемой из чемодана, — Нет у меня никаких красных стрингов!

— Ну, а ты обвинил меня в том, чего я не делал, — безапелляционно заявил-простонал Меркуцио, отворачиваясь к стене и снова заворачиваясь в одеяло.

Тибальт смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, не совсем понимая, что происходит, и растерянно моргнул.

— То есть ты сейчас серьёзно? Ты собираешься просто спать?

— Я устал… — невнятно пробормотал Меркуцио. Только сейчас Тибальт заметил тёмные круги под глазами юноши.  
— И часто ты так делаешь? Снимаешь номер в отеле? Остаёшься там? Хотя бы спишь? — это всё ещё звучало слишком странно. Тибальт и сам не заметил, как невольно подошёл вплотную к кровати.

— Иногда, — снова приглушенный голос, в котором не было и следа привычной слуху энергичности.

Необычно обеспокоенный абсолютно несвойственным Меркуцио поведением, Тибальт сел на край постели, подогнув под себя ногу, и склонился над ним. Несколько особенно растрёпанных прядей разметались по лицу паяца, и Тибальт аккуратно убрал их в сторону, тут же не сумев сдержать удивлённый вздох: Меркуцио был так бледен, что залегшие под глазами тени казались почти чёрными. Его брови сошлись на переносице, выдавая истинное состояние шута.

— Сейчас болит? — вдруг спросил осененный догадкой Тибальт, припоминая о мигренях, вскользь упомянутых после какой-то давней стычки.

— Нет, — очевидно, ложь, иначе Меркуцио не попытался бы отмахнуться и с головой нырнуть под одеяло, убегая от прикосновения. Но Тибальт всегда был настойчив, когда ему действительно было что-то нужно, так что он откинул покрывало в сторону и аккуратно поднёс руку к лицу Эскалуса, дотрагиваясь до щеки, — Не надо, — запротестовал Меркуцио, когда Тибальт скрипнул зубами и пробежался всей пятернёй сквозь его волосы, запуская пальцы в топорщащиеся кудри.

— Они часто тебя мучают, не правда ли? — Меркуцио вяло попытался оттолкнуть его, не собираясь отвечать. Тибальт вздохнул, — Значит, часто. Не так страшно, не бойся, от меня никто и слова не услышит о твоей тайне.

И почему только Меркуцио нужно снова разлеплять ставшие тяжёлыми веки, чтобы увидеть эту ухмылочку, возникшую на последнем предложении? Момент мимолётного доверия был безвозвратно упущен, и он с громадным усилием заставил себя сесть, отпихивая руку Капулетти и шипя сквозь зубы:

— Лжец.

Тибальт, наверное, рассмеялся бы, если бы всё ещё не был так сбит с толку. Это же Меркуцио — слабоумие и отвага, вечно заведённый и с сотнями пороков и слабостей — но его здоровье никогда не входило в их число. И вот он же, взъерошенный сидит в разобранной постели, недовольно бурча что-то в сторону.

— Меркуцио, я не шучу. Который по счёту раз это повторяется? Который раз ты прячешься?

— Первый, — огрызнулся юноша, всем своим болезненным видом сообщая абсолютно противоположное.

— Хорошо, в таком случае, ляг обратно. Если у тебя болит голова, то мне стоит просто быть чуть тише и…

Ответом ему послужил глубокий вздох.

Меркуцио позволил себе упасть на матрас, не дослушав, тут же выглядя абсолютно абстрагировавшимся от окружающего мира. Задумавшись о своём, Тибальт какое-то время неосознанно наблюдал за ним, погружённый в вязкие мысли, а после вынырнул из них, поняв, что ему стоит решить, что делать дальше. Уже давно стемнело, он успел плотно поужинать, а вариант завалиться наконец спать звучал очень даже привлекательно. Взгляд упал на сиротливо стоящее у кровати кресло. То не внушало доверия, и у Тибальта были сильные подозрения в его комфортабельности.

После секундного размышления, Капулетти скинул обувь и принялся раздеваться. Телефонный звонок застал его в тот момент, когда он уже стоял в одних носках. Быстро глянув на постель — Меркуцио даже не шелохнулся — он снял трубку. На том конце провода оказался менеджер отеля, как раз собиравшийся извиниться перед ним за недоразумение с двойной бронью номера. Тибальт снова оглядел лежащего под одеялом юношу, гадая, спал ли он, но мог ли слышать их разговор?

— Мистер Эскалус? Боюсь, он уже нашёл себе апартаменты в другой гостинице. Где? Не знаю, он не сказал. Нет, конечно. Без проблем. Я рад, что всё разрешилось, спасибо.

После он положил телефон, стянул носки и осторожно отогнул край покрывала. Меркуцио не пошевелился, когда он аккуратно залез в кровать, лёг рядом и нагло притянул шута к себе. Хотя, возможно, или ему лишь показалось, но Тибальт мог поклясться, что всё-таки заметил едва уловимую улыбку, промелькнувшую на его лице.


End file.
